The Meteor Protector
by MunchlaxMage
Summary: Three Teenagers meet and embark on a journey around an all-new region. There will be battles, romance, and the return of Team Rocket.


The Meteor Protector

This story has been co-written by xAs-You-Wishx, Aaron, who does not have a Fanfiction account, and Me.

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, or Nintendo. However, the three characters and the Preesha Region we did invent ourselves.

Prologue.

The sun shines on the Preesha Region, today being just a typical day, for everyone, except for three young adults.

In the tranquil village by the name of Turquoise, one of these three adults is already awake and ready. He stood out on his bedroom balcony, looking out to the sea where the Pokémon League Stadium can be seen. Determined, just by looking at the large Stadium where it stood, sent chills down his spine, he has long dreamed that one day, he will be there, competing against the top trainers out there. A small purple monkey Pokémon suddenly jumps on the balcony railings and props itself up on its tail, Aaron looks at the Pokémon and smiles.

"Good morning Aipom, did you sleep well?" Aaron greeted

Aipom replied with a massive grin and a tiny cheerful squeak.

"Aaron! Professor Lavender has just called, she wishes for you to visit her at her Lab!" A female's voice suddenly broke through the hall way and up the stairs.

"Alright mum!" Aaron shouted back, he turned to Aipom and scratched him behind its ear,

"We best go see what the Professor wants, it better not be the lawn again, and I only did that last week, let's go." He said with a sigh and started for the Professors lab.

Meanwhile, on a small icy, isolated island of Aquamarine, a boy walks towards a small orange cone shaped Pokémon and places a bowl full of Poke food down in front of her. Petting the Snorunt gently, the Snorunt let out a happy cry along with a grin before eating. Joshua then looked up to see a large basket, bearing a Hoothoot, slowly, falling towards him before it turns, landing roughly two foot away from where he stood. As the mist that formed cleared, he saw that the basket had been carried by four Drifblims. The Hoothoot hopped over to Joshua and gave him a letter that was placed in its beak. Joshua opened the letter, after finishing reading it he walked back to his house where he, and his guardian live, showing the man the letter he had just obtained. Joshua then packed a few things and went back to the basket, climbing in, the Hoothoot followed; with a shake, the basket rose off of the ground, Joshua waved to his Snorunt, his guardian and his friends. As he crossed over the sea he sighed as he waved to the local wild Pokémon.

Lastly, in the Tree house City of Emerald Island our last adult lives. She had not long returned from her walk in the rainforest, her house is placed at the edge of the rainforest. When she enters the large house, a large white dog like Pokémon with a black, curved horn on the side of its head welcomes her back, with a nuzzle on her stomach, she strokes the Pokémon on the head.

"Did you miss me, Absol?" she asked in a friendly tone

Absol replied with a slightly stronger and exited nuzzle, which she took as a yes. After about an hour, a noise is heard by Absol, which he responded to with a warning growl. Realizing that Absol is on a high alert, she cautiously walks to the window to see where the noise is coming from. Seeing a Hoothoot, she opens the window, perching itself on the window ledge it handed her a letter that was placed in its beak. Absol calmed down and she then recognize the owl Pokémon is one of Professor Lavender's messenger Hoothoot's. Taking the letter, she thanked the Hoothoot and read it out loud.

_Dear Sharna, _

_I am writing to invite you to my Pokémon Lab as I have a favour to ask. I have sent four Drifblims who are carrying a basket to bring you to Turquoise Village. They will be floating on the edge of Emerald Island waiting for you. Have a safe journey. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Professor Martha Lavender._

Sharna looks at Absol, "Absol do you mind looking after the house for me whilst I am gone?" she asked.

Absol gave out a cheerful cry and nuzzled Sharna once more, which once again she took as a yes. Sharna grabbed her belt, placed it round her waist and walked towards the door with the Hoothoot on her shoulder, Absol followed her to the door and watched his owner walk down the road and as Sharna turned round and waved, Absol gave out a happy cry to say goodbye. Sharna reached the basket and jumps in with the Hoothoot still on her shoulder. With a shake the balloon Pokémon raise the basket up off the ground and starts its return journey to Turquoise Village.

In Professor Lavenders Lab in Turquoise Village, Aaron waits patiently for the other two guests, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his blue jeans, his black jacket rested on his shoulders which partially hid his red top underneath, pulling out one of his hands he sighed and ran it through his short dirty blonde hair, his crimson eyes blinked a few times. An hour or so later, a knock on the door suddenly broke through the silence, Professor Lavender walked over to the door

"This must be one of our guests" she said before opening the door

"Joshua, I'm glad you could make it, Come, there's someone I would like you to meet" Prof. Lavender said as she led him to the middle of the medium sized room, forgetting about the door.

"It's great to see you again though, I hope everyone's ok back at Aquamarine." she continued and Joshua just nodded with a slight soft mumble.

"Who is this Professor?" Aaron asked as he examined the new arrival. He wore black trousers with black and white pumps, a blue and black striped cardigan which rested on his shoulders, a long white scarf around his neck, brown loose curls framed his face, and his dark blue eyes gave off a soft tranquil feel about him.

"Aaron, this is Joshua, I have known him as long as I've known you," The Professor introduced

"Hey, nice to meet you, I am Aaron from Turquoise Village." Aaron says as he holds out his hand

"It's nice to meet you too, Aaron, I 'm Joshua from Aquamarine Island." Joshua replied and slowly extends his hand and took Aaron's hand.

Professor Lavender was about to close the door when another voice from the hallway called through, a young female's voice, which grabbed everyone's attention in the Lab. She wore a long green off the shoulder short sleeved top that came half way down her thighs, black shorts were underneath, slightly uneven in length, her shoes came just above her knees, green, and also a brown belt framed her waist along with a pouch that rested on her right side, waist length brownish blond hair framed her face and figure, her green eyes gave off a particular feeling that made anyone feel welcome.

"Hey Professor!" She called as she hurried to the Lab.

"Nice to see you again, Professor you're looking well, and thanks for the invite," She said this with a grin.

"Why, thank you Sharna, and nice to see you again also" The Professor replied as she closed the door, she then turned and walked back to the group.

"Now that were all here, please follow me" She said as she leads the trio to the main part of the Lab, where a small, circular machine stands at the centre of the room, three Poke balls sat under the glass cover.

"I have gathered you three here to...-" She starts but then suddenly, Sharna interrupted her

"Professor? You still haven't introduced me to the other two." Sharna said in a confused tone.

"Oh! So I haven't, my apologies; Sharna, I would like you to meet Aaron and Joshua." She gestured towards the two males.

"Hey, I'm Aaron, I'm from Turquoise Village, its nice to meet you" Aaron introduced with a friendly wave

"Hi, I'm Sharna, I'm from Emerald Island, nice to meet you too, umm and you must be Joshua then, it's nice to meet you!" Sharna said with a warm smile.

Aaron felt a small jerk in his stomach as Sharna smiled and nodded at him and Joshua. Confused at this feeling he shrugged it off and tried to ignore it. Aaron smiled back at Sharna and walked over to her and held his hand out, which slightly surprised Sharna that Aaron had paid her attention; smiling at him she slowly extended her hand and took his. As their hands broke away and Aaron turned back and stood next to Joshua, Sharna too felt something in her stomach, taking a deep breath then diverted her eyes else where, she tried to ignore it but she couldn't, she didn't want to, suddenly she felt her cheeks go slightly red as she walked slowly and stood next to Aaron. Sharna glanced at Aaron to see if he might be looking at her, but to her disappointment, Aaron didn't even pay a slight glance when she looked at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Now that the introductions have been made, shall we continue?" She started

"I have called you here because you have been chosen to choose one of these three Pokémon, you can either travel the world as a team together, or you also have the choice to go your separate ways, either way I'm sure you will have fun, so if you would now please, choose your Pokeball, and make sure you choose wisely, as they will be with you for the rest of your journey" Professor Lavender said as she pressed a button on the machine.

The glass dome on the circular machine that protected the Pokeball slowly slid open, the platform of which they stood, rose and spun around slightly so they formed a triangular shape. Each ball, red and white, also a small emblem, engraved on the top, represented the type of Pokémon that is held in them. The emblems engraved on them were a leaf, a water droplet and the last, a fire emblem.

"Sharna, since you're the only female out of us three, I will let you pick first" Aaron said with a smile and nodded in the direction of the Pokeballs.

"Thank you….." She said with a surprised expression on her face. Her stomach flipped, this time she tried to ignore it.

"I'll pick this one," She said as she stood next to the Pokeball she has chosen and picks it up

"Joshua, you can pick next." Aaron says once again nodding towards the Poke balls with a smile.

Joshua looked at Aaron and smiled at him, nodding his head in Aaron's direction to say thank you. Joshua then walks over to the machine and takes the water Pokémon. Aaron smiles, then walks over to the machine himself and takes the last remaining Pokeball which happened to be the fire type.

"You now have a starter Pokémon each. But don't forget about your pets, they will play an important part in your adventures. Sharna, I will send one of my Hoothoots with a message to your Auntie to let her know that you're going on an adventure for awhile to help out with my Pokémon research." Professor Lavender said as she led the group to the front door.

The three trainers exited the Lab and started walking down the Lab's garden path, as they reached the gate they all turned back to wave goodbye to Professor Lavender.

"Good luck, and have a safe journey, contact me when ever you discover anything new. Oh and have fun!" the Professor called down to them as she waved.

"Right, so what do you all want to do now? I don't mind if we all work together, I think it could be fun having friends to share my experiences with, plus its nice to have the company." Aaron said

"Well, Joshua and I have to go back to our home islands to collect a few things for our journey, and our Pokémon. So I think it would be best if you did the same." Sharna explained to Aaron,

"Why don't we all meet back up at the centre of the village tomorrow morning and set off together?" Aaron suggested

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." Sharna replied with a small smile on her face, still slightly disappointed that Aaron didn't pay to much attention to her back at the Lab.

They both looked at Joshua, which they received a nod and a smile in agreement to what had been suggested. As they said they're goodbyes and started to head back home,

"Wait a second!" A voice called after them.

They all turned around and saw the Professor, stood with 3 red devices and 3 sets of five Poke balls in bags. The three trainers walked back up to the Lab and received these items.

"These are your Pokedexes, they are your Trainer IDs and also they give you information on every Pokémon you encounter, and here are your Pokeballs to start you off, you can only capture and keep 6 Pokémon on you, including your pets if they come with you, if you capture more than 6 they automatically transfer themselves to my Lab." She explained

"Thank you" Sharna and Aaron said with a smile, Joshua nodded

Once more the three trainers went they're separate ways and left back for they're own homes. Joshua and Sharna left in the baskets that were carried by Drifblims and Aaron walked back to his house. Aaron rushed through his front door and up the stairs taking, two at a time to his bedroom and out on to the balcony to wave bye to his newly met friends, floating out into the sunset and soon out of sight.


End file.
